


Running from Lions [podfic]

by semperfiona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Bonding, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Running from Lions, by tryslora</p>
<p>Original Summary:</p>
<p>The war is done and his parents are gone, and Draco decides it is time to rebuild the Malfoy name. But in reaching out to the Ministry for one simple project of cataloging artifacts, Draco gets more than he bargained for. Much more. Wishes aren’t simple things, it turns out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running from Lions [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Running From Lions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458647) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 



# Downloads

[MP3 (right click to save)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7eb4me69cudgvq7/Running%20From%20Lions-1.mp3?dl=0) | Size: 52.96 MB | Duration: 01:06:03  
[M4A (right click to save)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mwd1o21jptiegd9/Running%20From%20Lions-1.m4a?dl=0) | Size: 38.66 MB | Duration: 01:06:03

**Author's Note:**

> I've been enjoying reading in the HP fandom for quite a while now, but I haven't been able to get anything written. So as a way of giving back, I thought I'd try podfic. This is my first one, and I really enjoyed making it. Thanks to tryslora for all her encouragement and for allowing me to record her story.
> 
> Edit 10/3/2016: I have run a noise-reduction and audio enhancement program over the files and re-uploaded them.


End file.
